Los Angeles
by aliendroid
Summary: The continuation of Sasuke and Naruto's story after they were married in Vegas. Sasuke has to inform his family he's married his boyfriend of six months, and must live with their reaction. (Third in the "City" series.) SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Angeles**_

**Hello, and welcome to the third and last installment to the "City Series". If you haven't read the first two,**_** Vegas**_** and **_**New York**_**, do so now! You will be lost if you don't.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Plot: The continuation of Sasuke and Naruto's story after they were married in Vegas. Sasuke has to inform his family he's married his boyfriend of six months, and must live with their reaction. (Third in the "City" series.)**

**Rating: M**

**Main Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Side Parings: NejiGaa & ShinoKiba**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 1: Trapped by Reporters_

Naruto frowned as he looked at the private jet. Sasuke's brother had called him and said the family was sending their jet to pick them up, and to come home immediately. He had thought they had until tomorrow to enjoy themselves, seems he was wrong. Of course with Sasuke's family calling the shots it was hard to tell what was going on. Naruto just hoped they were okay with his and Sasuke's marriage. He didn't want to cause a rift between them.

"Naruto, we have to get going," Sasuke called from the ladder leading up to the jet.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said walking over to him and climbing the stairs.

Sasuke's keen eyes picked up the distress in Naruto's expression. He waited until they were in the jet before wrapping his arms around him. Kissing his temple he whispered, "Don't worry. No matter what Mom and Dad say, I'm not leaving you."

"That's what I'm worried about," Naruto sighed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Naruto, you are what's important. I don't care what my parents have to say."

Naruto turned and glared at his husband. "Don't say that! They're your parents Sasuke, you shouldn't be so willing to walk away from them. Especially when you have them," Naruto's voice was soft and his eyes filled with pain.

Sasuke cursed himself and hugged Naruto closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember that."

"It's alright, I just wish they could have been here to meet you," Naruto whispered, his face hidden in Sasuke's chest.

"I'm sure they would have found me lacking," Sasuke joked. "After all, a second son for their first and only son? Of course I would be the wrong choice."

Naruto laughed. "I doubted they would have cared. Besides, Jiraiya and Tsunade-baa-chan love you. That's good enough for me."

"Thinking about them," Sasuke's tone was cautious, "Have you called them?"

Naruto nodded, still not meeting Sasuke's eyes. "Yeah, right before we got in the car to come here."

"And?" Sasuke prompted.

"They're pissed they weren't invited to the ceremony," Naruto sighed.

"What?" Sasuke was confused. Surely Naruto's godparents would be upset that he had been married in a spur of the moment drunk Vegas wedding?

"They complained about how it wasn't right I got married without them being there, and said I had to think about the best way to make it up to them," Naruto frowned. "Though they did say congratulations and they'll see us tomorrow."

"Wait, they aren't upset that we're married?" Sasuke asked. He had to get this straight.

"No, why would they be?" Naruto asked. "I mean, they've been together my whole life and _still _aren't married. Out of anyone I think they don't have the right to bitch about impulsive decisions."

"True," Sasuke drawled releasing Naruto and moving to a chair as the jet started taking off. Naruto sat across from him, his gaze out the window. This gave Sasuke the perfect view of the blonde as the late sun poured in and cast a halo like quality about him. His Naruto was definitely beautiful. He could be a model himself, if he would ever move out from behind his camera.

"Will you stop staring?" Naruto's voice drew Sasuke from his small little personal observation of his spouse. "You're starting to creep me out Sasuke," Naruto said turning to him. His bright blue eyes glowed in the incoming light.

"You're amazing," Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, now thoroughly confused, but he didn't get an answer. Sasuke leaned forward, captured Naruto's lips, and drew him over to his seat. "Sasuke," Naruto disconnected their lips, a stern glare in place, "We aren't having sex in your family's jet."

"Why not?" Sasuke's pouted, his hands kneading Naruto's ass.

A low moan escaped the blonde, but he fought down his desire for now. "No, means no," Naruto growled. "Besides, the bodyguards are right over there!" he pointed to the men sitting at the front of the jet.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, who glared back. "Fine," the raven relented. But when Naruto went to stand Sasuke stopped him. "Doesn't mean I can't kiss you," he said before reclaiming his blonde's lips. Deciding not to protest Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and returned the kiss.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

"We'll be touching down in five minutes. Please make sure you're seated with your seatbelts secured," the captain's voice announced over the loud speaker.

Naruto and Sasuke reached for their individual seatbelts and buckled in. Outside the window they could see the private airstrip they were landing at. Going to L.A.X would just cause a riot with the reporters.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as they got closer and closer to the ground. "What is that?" Naruto demanded pointing to what looked like a large group of people.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. "Reporters," he answered.

"What?" Naruto asked, "How? I thought your parents had this under control? Why do they know where to find us?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said, his tone nearly a whisper. He was pissed. The press shouldn't have been there. Itachi promised that there would be nothing to worry about, so why was this happening? "Get ready Naruto, and whatever you do, don't say anything!"

"I know," Naruto snapped.

The plane landed and the reporters converged on it like a swarm of ants on a picnic. Naruto felt his skin crawl as he watched the mass of people crowd the plane even before the engines had fully powered down. It was like they cared nothing for their lives as long as they got a story! Naruto couldn't help but think they were all mad. The flash of cameras could be seen through the tinted glass.

"We'll wait in here until Itachi phones me," Sasuke instructed.

"Good idea," Naruto agreed sitting down and closing the window beside him. Despite the insulation of the jet between them Naruto could hear the clamoring of the people outside. They were shouting questions at the jet as if expecting an answer from it.

Sasuke could feel his own irritation rising at the situation. The longer they had to wait the more he wanted to just go out there and tell them all to shut up! It wasn't like it was the world's business who he was with. Why couldn't they all just go the hell away?

The beeping of Sasuke's cell drew both men from their thoughts. Quickly reaching into his pocket, the raven read the text: _Ready, Come Out._

"Alright, let's go," Sasuke said standing. Naruto got up and together they headed toward the door. A bodyguard opened it and him and two others went out first. Naruto and Sasuke followed them, and two more bodyguards brought up the rear.

The sound caused by the reporters was near deafening.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Over here! Tell us, what is the nature of your relationship?"

"Naruto, what does this mean?"

"Are you two really married?"

"What happened in Vegas?"

"Do your families know?"

"What do they think?"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Over here!"

"Over here!"

"Come on give us something!"

"How did it happen?"

"Was this planned? Or spur of the moment?"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Look over here!"

The bodyguards did a good job of keeping the reports away from Naruto and Sasuke, though the cameras still flashed in their eyes causing them to lift their hands to shield themselves. It was too late by then, they had the picture of the rings.

"You were married! How did it happen?"

"Was it a large ceremony, or small?"

"Come on Sasuke! Naruto! Tell us the details."

A black limousine pulled up along the group and the door quickly opened. "Get in," Itachi ordered. Naruto and Sasuke hastily entered the vehicle and soon it was speeding away, the bodyguards still blocking the reports. "That's going to make the news within minutes," Itachi said as he pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

Naruto and Sasuke waited in silence for the older Uchiha to end his conversation. They could tell by the words exchange it was about press control. Whoever had leaked the information about Sasuke and Naruto's arrival was going to be out of a job tomorrow morning. Sighing Itachi ended the call and smiled at the two of them.

"Good to see you again Naruto," Itachi said.

"Yeah, I wish it could have been under better circumstances," Naruto returned.

"Me too," Itachi sighed. "Do you two realize what you've caused with this little stunt?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't see how marrying the one you love can be considered a stunt."

Itachi turned anger filled eyes to his younger brother. "You've brought the entire family under the press' scope with this. Mother and Father are furious and I've barely been able to contain the mess so far. We're lucky that nothing about the circumstances of the marriage were leaked."

Naruto felt himself cringe at the idea of Fugaku and Mikoto being upset with Sasuke over their marriage. He never wanted to see Sasuke lose his family. He knew how hard that could be and he never wanted his husband to go through it. "How bad?" Naruto asked drawing both Uchiha's attention to him. Naruto looked at Itachi with a determined expression, "How bad is it at the manor?"

Itachi sighed and relaxed against the seat. "Thankfully we've been able to keep them at bay. But Naruto, don't expect them to be happy about this."

"I never thought they would be," Naruto admitted.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke seethed. "This is my decision."

"A decision that affects us all Sasuke!" Itachi retorted. "Can you really be so selfish as to not see that?"

"Enough," Naruto demanded. "We'll handle this when we get to the house, for now let's just enjoy the ride."

The two brothers agreed and the car fell into silence. As they drove Naruto silently wondered how Gaara and Kiba were doing on their ends. He knew things were going to get messy for him soon, and he hoped they were faring better.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

They arrived at the Uchiha manor, and found even more reports crowding the gates and walls of the property. Sasuke and Naruto turned irritated gazes to Itachi, who was glaring out his window. As the gates parted security kept the nosy onlookers at bay. Cameras were still flashing as they drove by and questions were being asked of the staff at the gates.

"They won't say anything, will they?" Naruto asked looking over to Itachi.

"If they know what's good for them they won't," Itachi answered. "Naruto I'll help you get your things up to Sasuke's old room. Sasuke you should go talk to our parents first."

Sasuke regarded his brother closely. It was obvious what he was saying, Naruto shouldn't be there when he spoke to his mother and father. Glancing over to the blonde Sasuke realized Naruto had noticed it too. This visit wasn't going to be pleasant for either of them.

"Go ahead Sasuke," Naruto said after the raven had remained silent for a while.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want Naruto to feel like he was keeping secrets or anything like that. This was their life together, and he wanted Naruto to be a part of it.

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke softly, not caring Itachi was in the car. "They still have to deal with me at some point. Let them feel secure in talking to you alone first," Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto again. "Alright, if you say so."

"Then, let's go," Itachi said as the limo came to a stop. The doors opened and the three men got out. Itachi, as promised, showed Naruto to Sasuke's room while Sasuke made his way to the parlor.

The youngest Uchiha didn't know what to expect, but he had feeling that whatever his parents were going to say he was not going to like it. Taking a deep breath to brace himself Sasuke walked into the well lit room. His mother and father were sitting in front of a fireplace, their voices quiet as they talked.

"Mother, Father," Sasuke called letting them know of his presence.

"Sasuke," Mikoto smiled standing and making her way to him. "I'm glad you're home safely."

"Thank you," Sasuke said hugging her gently.

"Where is Naruto?" Fugaku asked skipping all pleasantries.

"With Itachi upstairs," Sasuke answered.

"Tell me honestly, do you really intend to continue with this ridiculous situation?" Fugaku demanded.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? I don't see my _marriage_ to Naruto as ridiculous. And yes, I plan to remain married to him."

"Sasuke, you have to understand," Mikoto said, a smile still in place, "Dating him is fine, but we always expected you to settle down with a nice young woman."

"You mean it was fine as long as I was just playing, but now that you can't breed me off you have a problem with me being with Naruto," Sasuke corrected.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto gasped.

"Sorry, sell me off to the highest bidder," Sasuke restated.

"That isn't what we were thinking, but if that's how you want to put it yes. We always did plan on having you marry the daughter of a business associate," Fugaku explained. "Of course you would have been able to choose which one."

"I choose Naruto," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Naruto is a man," Mikoto soothed. "He can't give you a child."

"I don't see why I would have to." The group of three turned and looked at Naruto standing in the doorway. "You know, it's rude to talk about someone behind their back like this." He stepped into the room and took his place by Sasuke's side. "So, let's hear these complaints you have with me, Mother, Father."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**The battle of Mother & Father vs Son-in-Law starts next chapter!**

**Voice: I hate it when you do that.**

**Me: No updates next week, I'm taking the week off.**

**Voice: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los Angeles**_

**My one week break is up! Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for being patient with me.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M (lemon)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Uchiha's Ultimatum_

Naruto looked at Fugaku and Mikoto, a firm expression set to his features. He had waited upstairs with Itachi just long enough to put his bags down. Then, as Itachi was opening the windows, he left as his back was turned. Yes it was wrong, but he wasn't going to let Sasuke bear the brunt of his parents' reaction on his own. Upon leaving the room, walking down the stairs, hallway, and coming to the door of the parlor he waited outside the door for the right moment to enter. Naruto realized it was important that Sasuke get the chance to talk to his parents alone first, but that didn't mean he had to sit back and let them push him around.

When the conversation turned to the issue of Naruto being able to give Sasuke a kid, or is lack of such ability, he had decided enough was enough. Stepping forward and entering the room he made his presence known to the three people presently in conversation. Now he was staring at the two who were now his mother and father in law waiting for them to continue with their previous topic, if they dared.

It was Mikoto that took up Naruto's challenge. "Naruto, as a person we find nothing wrong with you, and love you dearly. But, Sasuke will require a family if he is to carry on the family name at some point. Just as Itachi will."

"I don't see why I need to _carry_ on the family name," Sasuke sighed. "Itachi is the family heir, I'm merely the public face. My marital status shouldn't matter."

"But it does," Fugaku spoke up. "As the public face of the company your image greatly reflects us. A man married to another man isn't going to speak well for our business ventures."

"You mean," Naruto broke in, "That having Sasuke married makes it hard for you to use him to gain another alliance through marriage, as you did with Itachi."

"Watch how you speak to me boy," Fugaku warned.

Naruto considered the threat for a moment, and smiled. "Actually I think you need to realize what you're saying." The pair looked at him confused. Naruto's smile grew as he started to explain, "Your company prides itself on always looking to the future and supports many LGBT functions correct?" Fugaku and Mikoto nodded. "How would it look to the public if you forced your son to end his gay marriage just because you want to have more successors? It would ruin your image as a forward thinking company."

"Are you threatening us?" Mikoto demanded.

"No, and I don't have to. The news has already drawn the conclusions themselves, so a forced annulment now will only smear the Uchiha name," Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sasuke had to hide his amazement with his spouse. He knew Naruto wasn't as stupid has he let on, but this was downright devious. Using the family's public image against his parents, it was true genius, and he was a little upset he hadn't thought about it before. His parents were always worried about appearances, so it was the perfect way to counter them. Leave it to a photographer to capture the big picture of a situation and work out the minor details.

"He's right," Sasuke said looking at his parents. "And I'll make sure that the press knows that my separation from Naruto was forced by you, and not our own choice."

"Now you're threatening us, Sasuke," Mikoto gasped as she looked at her son. "We just want you to be happy!"

"I am happy, with Naruto," Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer and wrapping his arms around him. "Nothing in this world makes me happier than this little dobe."

"Watch it, teme," Naruto growled.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other. It was obvious that Sasuke was going to be stubborn about this. Naruto also seemed to be set on staying with Sasuke. So maybe they could manipulate the situation to their advantage? Make a demand that would drive Naruto out? Or pull him into their circle.

"Naruto, we will allow this marriage to continue," Fugaku said gaining the pair's attention, "But only if you come to work for the Uchiha Corporation."

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

Naruto was fuming, that was easy enough for Sasuke to tell as he watched his husband pace his room. After his parents had delivered that ultimatum they were dismissed. As they were leaving Mikoto had also announced that a press conference was to be held in the next two days, or they would arrange one for them. His parents' demands set his teeth to grinding. He hated that they were trying to back them into a corner. Of course he shouldn't have been surprised by their tactics.

The beeping of a phone brought Sasuke from his thoughts. He looked over to Naruto standing by the bed and watched as he typed in a text message, judging by the length of it.

"Who are you texting at this hour?" Sasuke asked walking over to the blonde.

"Gaara and Kiba," Naruto answered as he pressed send. "I think they have a right to know about what is going on."

"True," Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto's cheek. "So, what are you going to do about their demand?"

"Refuse of course," Naruto said as he pulled out of Sasuke's arms and sat on the bed. "I've got a good deal with Temari and Oasis, why would I want to ruin it?"

Sasuke understood Naruto's point. Naruto was Temari's top photographer, but he only worked with her on a seasonal basis. Most the year he was actually traveling the world and taking pictures of landscapes, animals, plants, and foreign cultures. He loved to travel, and Sasuke was hoping to join him this year.

"Besides, what can I do for their business anyway?" Naruto asked with a frown adoring his face. "I'm a photographer, not a businessman. I know nothing about this industry."

Sasuke smiled and sat beside Naruto. "Don't worry about that," he said kissing him again. "I'm sure they'd just make you take all the advertisement photos anyway."

"Boring!" Naruto pouted. "I take enough pictures like that for Temari-nee, I don't need to do it for others."

"And I agree, which is why I'm going to tell them that if they continue with this farce I'm going to leave the family entirely," Sasuke announced.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke with a pleading and upset expression. "The hell you will!" he growled. "I'm not going to be the cause of your family breaking up. If you want to stop being the public face of the company, fine, but don't make us the reason for it!" Sasuke was a little taken back by Naruto's outburst. "Please Sasuke, don't throw your family away just because of this."

"Then what am I supposed to do Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and forced him to meet his eyes. "I won't have them separate us!"

"I don't want that either, but," Naruto drifted off. After a moment he sighed. "You know my parents died in a plane crash when I was small, and I was raised by Jiraiya. Because of his work we were always traveling, and I never had a steady home."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, if I had the chance to have a home again I would take it," Naruto said turning to look at Sasuke again. "I want your family to be that home."

Sasuke felt his heart tighten with Naruto's words. How could he be so oblivious to his blonde's desires? It was obvious Naruto wanted a home to belong to. He had been denied parents and even a steady home for so long he barely knew what to do with them. Of course he would want it again.

"I'm your family Naruto," Sasuke said kissing him gently. "Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara, and Kiba are also your family. But if you want my family to also be part of it, then so be it. We'll just have to make them see that you aren't going anywhere."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered.

The two smiled at each other, but Sasuke's smile soon turned into something wicked. "When was the last time we did it in this room?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped from his head, and his jaw dropped at the question. "Ah… junior year in college I think. Why?" he asked.

"Hmm, that's right, I tied you up that time didn't I?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto leaned away from his husband. He wasn't quite sure what Sasuke was getting at, but he had a feeling he would like it. "You did," he answered.

"Let's do it again," Sasuke said claiming Naruto's lips with his own and cutting off all further thought.

The blonde didn't even bother trying to struggle. He knew it was pointless. Once Sasuke got an idea into his head in regards to sex the only way to get it out was to let him go through with it. Not that Naruto minded. Most of Sasuke's little experiments were fun for him as well, and he always enjoyed himself in the end.

As Sasuke gained access to Naruto's mouth he pushed him back on the bed and removed the tie from around his own throat. Breaking the kiss for a moment Sasuke quickly removed Naruto's shirt, brought his hands up, and using his tie tied them to the headboard. Reclaiming Naruto's lips he thrust his tongue into the warm cavern instantly, and began to map it out. At the same time his hands went to Naruto's jeans and started removing them. His hands said he was in a rush to get Naruto naked, but his mouth said a different story.

Naruto groaned as he realized Sasuke was planning to take this slow, painfully slow. Sasuke's tongue dipped and slid into his mouth in a sensual dance, toying with Naruto's own tongue. It mimicked what he was going to be doing with the rest of Naruto's body soon.

Once Naruto was stripped Sasuke broke the lip lock, and began trailing kisses down Naruto's jaw, to his throat, and latched onto his pulse point. A delicious moan left Naruto as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive spot. After thoroughly marking his skin, Sasuke moved up to Naruto's ear and took it between his teeth.

"Nn, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered as he tugged on the binds holding his hands.

Sasuke smirked and moved to Naruto's other ear, where he repeated the action before sucking it into his mouth, and teasing it with his tongue. Naruto had closed his eyes and was concentrating on his breathing. He needed to remain calm, for he knew Sasuke was just getting started. Despite his efforts though his penis was already hardening.

"I should tie you up more often," Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. "You respond so well when I do."

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as he felt his cock twitch at the sound of Sasuke's erotically deep voice.

"Good boy," Sasuke cooed as he reached down and stroked his palm lightly over Naruto's erection.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled. "Stop teasing me!"

"No," Sasuke answered bluntly as he moved back down Naruto's body, trailing open mouthed hot kisses as he went. Reaching Naruto's chest he latched onto one of his nipples and bit down. The sharp intake of breath he heard from Naruto signaled the blonde liked it. Moving to the other he repeated the action while rolling the other nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

"Aww, god Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he arched up into his husband's caresses. "Mmmnn."

Sasuke couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that spread across his lips. He loved it when Naruto called out to him. Moving from his chest he licked his way down his abs until coming to his navel. He dipped his tongue into the shallow groove causing Naruto to gasp and squirm beneath him. Over and over again he concentrated on that one spot as his hand slowly and gently stroked Naruto's length. The touch wasn't enough to cause any true stimulation, but was enough to keep him just on edge and wanting more.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out again, his hands pulling at the tie. "More, please touch me more Sasuke."

A groan left the Uchiha's lips. He could never resist when Naruto called to him in that voice. Removing his hand he left Naruto's navel and took his weeping cock in his mouth. Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out as Sasuke began to bring him to the brink of madness with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Now Naruto hadn't been with a lot of guys in the past, but he didn't need to be to know Sasuke was the greatest at giving him head.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly as he came.

Sasuke had just enough time to pull away before Naruto released. With a smirk he gathered the slippery substance with his fingers and moved them to Naruto's ass. "Naruto," Sasuke called as he moved back up to Naruto's lips. "Spread your legs," he instructed.

Naruto weakly did as he was told, and groaned when he felt the first finger enter him. Soon a second finger followed, then a third. The blonde was quickly hard once again as Sasuke thrust his fingers in and out of him, stretching him for something much bigger. "Nn, now Sasuke," Naruto whined as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and tried to guide him closer. "I want you inside me now."

"Oh god," Sasuke groaned as he quickly removed his fingers, and, using his own precom, he slickened up his member. "Ready Naru?"

"Mmm, yes," Naruto answered as he thrust his hips up to meet Sasuke.

Hooking each of Naruto's legs around his arms Sasuke slowly began to enter his husband. Naruto remained relaxed as Sasuke thrust all the way. They both waited a moment before Sasuke felt Naruto move a bit. With that simple signal he pulled out then thrust back in. Both moaned at the sensations traveling through them with the act.

"Sasu," Naruto called tugging on his binds yet again. "Untie me," he pleaded.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, and quickly reached for the tie. The second the material was gone Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and buried his fingers in his hair. Their lips met, tongue thrusting in rhythm with their bodies as they went higher and higher, reaching for their climax. It came upon them at the same time, and they called out to the other as they released.

Sasuke's arms shook as he tried to keep himself up. Pulling out of Naruto he rolled over onto his side, and drew his spouse to him. "I love you, Naruto," he whispered kissing sweat damn blonde locks.

"Hmm, love you too, Sasuke," Naruto yawned as his eyes drifted shut.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that's where the time overlap ends. Next chapter the three couples will be together again, and Naruto gives Sasuke's parents his answer!**

**Voice: Well, you sure are rewarding them for waiting. A bedroom scene in only the second chapter? Are you trying to earn points?**

**Me: No, why?**

**Voice: Just wondering. Hey you all, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los Angeles**_

**This chapter takes place AFTER the last chapter of "New York". If you haven't read that story, you might be a bit lost.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Together Again_

Naruto waited patiently in a small meeting room at Oasis for his friends to show up. According to a text he received from Kiba they had settled everything in New York, and were able to head back early. It was early evening in LA, and Naruto had spent most the day looking through destination to travel to once everything was taken care of. He had made a point to evade Sasuke's parents all day, mainly because he didn't want the added stress before seeing his friends again. It was bad enough they reminded him of their deal during breakfast that morning.

"You look irritated," Kiba said walking into the room.

Naruto looked up from his laptop and smiled at the brunet leaning against the doorframe. "And you look rather pleased," he responded as he got up and went over to him. "So, everything ended well?"

Kiba nodded, "As well as can be expected."

"Good, because we're not out of the woods yet," Gaara announced walking into the room. The three friends smiled at each other and quickly embraced in a three way hug. "It's good to see you both again."

"Feels like ages since we last saw each other," Naruto confirmed.

"Thought it's only been about 40 hours," Kiba grinned as they broke apart. "Anyways Gaara, what's the game plan?"

"Can't you three wait until we're all here before discussing this?" Sasuke asked as Neji, Shino, and he entered the room.

"Sorry," Kiba apologized as he moved to the table Naruto had been sitting at previously. "Force of habit, usually it's just the three of us meeting to discuss matters."

"Understandable," Shino said taking his seat beside Kiba.

Naruto sat in front of his laptop again, and Sasuke sat beside him. Neji and Gaara took two chairs beside each other. The six remained silent for a moment until Gaara spoke, "So, Temari has agreed to let us use the conference room on the first floor to hold it. Kankuro is already arranging the security details. And I've already sent the necessary invites out to the major newspapers, magazines, and news and entertainment stations. All that's left now is to just figure out what we're going to say."

"The truth," Naruto instantly responded. "I don't see why we have to say anything else."

"Naruto, unlike us these three have something to lose here," Gaara reprimanded his blond friend. "We need to handle this delicately."

"But they already know," Naruto countered. "It isn't like we aren't telling them something they haven't already figured out."

"So what, we just come out and say we got drunk and then got married in Vegas?" Kiba asked with a sarcastic tone.

Naruto winced at the question. "He's right, we can't do that," Sasuke sighed. "But we also don't have to hide the fact we did get married."

"We can omit the drunken wedding bit if we need to," Neji spoke up. "Perhaps even say we are engaged and the ceremonies are pending."

"Oh I'm sure the Uchiha's will love that," Naruto grumbled.

"Thinking about them, what is it they want you to do?" Gaara asked remembering what they had spoken about on the phone earlier that morning.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a quick glance before both sighed. "They gave me an ultimatum of sorts," Naruto answered.

Kiba and Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What kind of ultimatum?" Kiba asked.

"Join the Uchiha Corp, and everything is forgiven," Naruto said with a disgusted tone.

"You aren't going to take them up on that are you?" Gaara demanded.

"Of course not," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "Anyways back to the topic, how would we pull off the engagement topic?"

"First we'd have to tell our families," Neji said, "Second we would just have to tell them. Legally we're already married, but I'm sure all of our families would like some kind of official ceremony."

"This isn't something you've just recently thought up, is it?" Sasuke accused with narrowed eyes.

"No," Neji admitted, "I've been considering it since meeting with Temari and Kankuro in Vegas."

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Gaara demanded with a frown.

"I just did," Neji smiled. "Ouch," he winced and rubbed his shin, where Gaara had kicked him.

"It's a good plan, regardless," Gaara sighed. "But that still leaves the issue of how we're going to hide the married in Vegas thing."

"Leave that to us," Temari said walking into the room. The six men seated turned to see the blond woman and her husband grinning at them. Naruto felt a shiver of both dread and elation run down his spine at those looks. Whenever those two paired up it frightened him, but he also knew that whatever they set their minds to always panned out.

"What do you have planned?" Gaara asked warily.

Temari's smile grew as she and Shikamaru moved to take the two remaining seats at the table. "It's simple, we just bury the Vegas wedding," she answered with a smile.

"And how," Kiba spoke up, "Do you plan to do that?"

"Shika," Temari smiled at her genius lawyer husband.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled out several sheets of paper from a file. "These are the marriage licenses you signed in Vegas," he explained. "You have to file them with the local county clerk's office to be considered married, but none of you have done that yet."

"Uh, yes we have," Neji said.

"No you haven't," Shikamaru said firmly. "I've got them right here."

"Are you saying we aren't married then?" Gaara asked.

"Oh no, you're married," Temari said with a smile. "We've just delayed the paper work is all."

"Correct," Shikamaru nodded. "After the press conference, and the planned ceremony we'll turn these in and everything will be legal. For now, as far as the press will be concerned you are engaged, and no wedding ever took place in Vegas."

"Isn't this illegal?" Shino asked, deciding to be the voice of reason.

"No," Shikamaru answered putting the papers back into the file he had taken them from. "As long as the paper work is turned in within the stipulated time limit it doesn't matter." (1)

"So we're married, but not married?" Naruto asked with a confused tone. "I don't get it!"

Temari's smile turned evil, "We just intercepted the paper work, nothing more. Once everything is taken care of with the press we'll send them in."

"How did you _intercept _the paperwork?" Gaara demanded.

"It's better if you don't know the details," Temari answered.

The six men paled as the woman just smiled. Shikamaru ignored the words of his wife in favor of gazing out the window. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of what was going on. He knew Temari was devious, but he had no idea she was capable of doing this. Intentionally delaying the delivery of marriage licenses was something he never thought she'd do. Sasuke, though thankful for their help, was also a bit uncertain about this course of action. Surely there had to be some kind of consequence for what they were doing!

"If that's all, I need to see to my new shoe line," Temari sighed as she stood. "Those idiots keep getting the sequencing wrong. Gaara, I'm going to need you to arrange for a foot model within the next week so we can get the ads out for next month's line up."

"Of course," Gaara said as he pulled out his phone and made a quick note in his planner to do that. As he watched his sister and brother-in-law leave he sighed and turned to his friends. "So, anyone up for some dinner?"

"Yes!" Kiba and Naruto answered instantly.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

Sasuke watched as Naruto relaxed in the back of the company car they had gotten to take them home. Unfortunately home meant back to his parents' house, and not their shared condo. There were still plenty of people buzzing around the building, and security wasn't as good as at the manor. Despite the uncomfortable atmosphere it was the safest place for them at present time.

"You sure ate a lot," Sasuke teased as Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder.

"It isn't often we get to eat traditional Japanese outside of Japan," Naruto answered with a pleased smile. "Plus it was Kiba's fault. He challenged me to that contest."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he remembered the scene of two grown men competing in who could eat the most sushi. "Personally I'm shocked you aren't sick."

Naruto laughed, "That was nothing! You should have seen me and Kankuro last year during New Years Eve."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being reminded that he hadn't been able to spend the New Year with his then boyfriend. "Yeah, well I wasn't, so drop it," he bit out.

Naruto, shocked by Sasuke's outburst, turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized with a smile. "Come on, cheer up. We're here."

"And why should that make me happy?" Sasuke asked with a sarcastic tone as they pulled up to the mansion.

"Um, because we're almost in bed?" Naruto offered with a teasing wink.

"Hmm, that does sound nice," Sasuke admitted as he pulled Naruto over to him and captured his lips. Instantly the blond melted against him and returned the kiss. It wasn't until someone knocked on the window that the broke apart. With an irritated sigh Sasuke released Naruto, and the two got out of the car.

"Good to see that you two are still so lovey-dovey," came the teasing voice of Tsunade, Naruto's godmother.

The blond male turned, his eyes widening, and his smile broadening at the sight of Tsunade and Jiraiya standing there. "When did you get here?" he asked rushing over to them.

"About an hour ago," Jiraiya said hugging his godson. "We thought we'd surprise you."

"You did, I am!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke watched the small exchange with a fond expression. Scenes like this reminded Sasuke of the reason he had been drawn to the energetic, open blond ball of sunshine. "Sasuke," Tsunade called gaining the young raven's attention. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sasuke responded with a smile. He was going to shake her hand, but instead he found himself crushed to her chest.

"If you hurt him I'll chop you up into small piece and drop you into shark infested waters," Tsunade whispered into Sasuke's ear so no one else could hear the threat.

Sasuke paled, but quickly nodded his understanding. With a smile she released him and went over to Naruto. Jiraiya walked over to the still stunned man. "She's just being protective. We know you won't hurt him," Jiraiya soothed. It was obvious he was playing the good cop to her bad cop.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed with a smile. "Well, let's get inside before we all catch cold."

"Good idea," Naruto smiled and led the way to the door. Opening the door he frowned at the pair of people standing on the other side. "We're back," he said politely as he moved aside.

"And apparently you've made the arrangements for the press conference," Mikoto said.

"Yes," Sasuke responded as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "It'll be held tomorrow morning."

"And the other part of our agreement?" Fugaku asked.

"What other part?" Tsunade asked as she looked between Sasuke and Naruto, and Fugaku and Mikoto. "What's going on?"

"They told me that unless I join the Uchiha Corp, they weren't going to let our marriage remain uncontested," Naruto answered with an irritated huff. "And I believe I've already made myself clear, I will not dissolve my agreement with Temari and Oasis. I have a great set up with them."

"Then your marriage to Sasuke will dissolve," Fugaku said.

"It will not," Tsunade snapped. "Naruto, Sasuke go upstairs."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Go on," Jiraiya said, his eyes narrowed on the pair in front of them. "Tsunade and I have something to discuss with Fugaku and Mikoto."

The newly married couple glanced at each other before slipping passed them, and up the stairs. As they climbed the staircase they tried to catch what the other four were talking about, but had no such luck. Whatever it was though, both of them knew it wasn't going to be pretty for anyone who was involved.

"Think we should warn them about their joint stubbornness?" Sasuke asked as they reached his room.

"I think both parties are more than aware of who they are dealing with," Naruto said going over to the bed. "Now, how about you come over here and help me relax?"

Sasuke smiled and crossing the distance of the room, pinned Naruto to the bed, and claimed his mouth. "Sounds good," Sasuke husked as he removed his tie.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)After doing extensive research on the matter this is TRUE! Most marriage licenses have an expiration date, by which you must use and turn it in by. Both Nevada and California have one, though I could only find the dead line for California, which was 90 days.**

**A bit shorter than the other chapters, but hey it was mainly a filler chapter. **

**Voice: What did Jiraiya and Tsunade say to Fugaku and Mikoto?**

**Me: That shall be revealed in a later chapter.**

**Voice: Okay, as long as it is revealed.**

**Me: Don't worry, it will be.**

**Voice: Good, next chapter is the press conference. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los Angeles**_

**This is late, I know that. I don't really have an excuse for why this is late either, so just live with it. Sometimes I just don't feel like writing… or I get distracted by things.**

**Voice: She got distracted.**

**Me: Shut it!**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Press Conference_

Naruto had faced a lot of different situations before in his life. Some of those had required him to confront the press, but that was usually because he had won an award for his photography or something. He had never had to stand in front of dozens of reporters all for the sake of answering questions about his personal life! Then again, there was always a first time for everything. Still, this was one first he would have rather done without.

At present he was sitting in an adjacent room running through the story they were going to be telling the press in a couple minutes. Each couple was addressing them individually. Gaara had decided to proceed this way so no one got sidetracked. It would also allow the press to concentrate on each couple at a time, and not jump around. He said it would be less confusing. Despite the logic in Gaara's planning, all this meant for Naruto was that he got to sit and stew while the others went first.

Kiba and Shino had gone first. Hoping to get an idea of how the questions would go Naruto had listened in. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be, it was worse! They had been merciless in their questions. They asked about their families, how they felt about the engagement, and of course why no one was told about it until now. There were many questions directed at their confidence in being able to hold a homosexual marriage in society, and under the public eye. Naruto had to admit, Kiba and Shino did handle the situation well. Shino answered most of the questions, with Kiba only talking when he had too. This was no doubt because Kiba was the most likely to tell them to shut up and mind their own business.

After Kiba and Shino, Neji and Gaara stepped up to the podium. Naruto didn't have the confidence to watch their part. Both were level headed and smart so he knew they would pull it off without any problems. The only situation that may cause some discomfort would be the mention of their past relationship. It wasn't any secret they had been at odds with each other, so the press would obviously be quick to bring that up.

"You look like you're ready to flee," Sasuke said walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "Neji and Gaara are done, so we're up soon."

Naruto, having been taken from his thoughts, looked over to Sasuke and smiled. "How did their meeting go?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall. "They asked why they were getting married when they supposedly hate each other. They wanted to know what caused the change. They also pried into some rather personal issues that I think was none of their business."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say if they bring up our bedroom lives don't be shocked," Sasuke grumbled.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "They asked about their sex lives?"

Sasuke winced at the force of Naruto's voice, but said, "Not in such straight forward words no, but it was obvious what the question was about."

"Great," Naruto grumbled. As he sat and contemplated how he would deal with that issue someone knocked on the door and told them it was their turn. The couple exchanged pained expressions before standing, and leaving.

They walked down the hall, entered the conference room, and took their place at the podium at the front of the room. The room was silent for a moment as the reporters and journalist all gathered themselves for round three. They had two prior rounds as warm up to this event. Naruto and Sasuke waited patiently for them to be ready.

Once it was obvious they were Sasuke spoke, "Thank you for being here today. Before the questions get underway I have an announcement. As you've heard, while we were on vacation in Vegas progress in the relationship between my partner Naruto and I was taken. I'm happy to say we are engaged."

With that, the trigger was released and the questions came pouring out at them. Naruto wasn't one to normally feel fear, but the group in front of him made feel it. They were like a pack of hungry wolves, and he was the wounded dear.

"When is the wedding?!" a reported shouted.

"At the end of the month," Sasuke answered.

"Will the press be allowed in?" A journalist for an entertainment magazine asked.

"No," Sasuke said instantly. "The affair will be a private one, family and close friends only."

"Where will it be held?"

"At an undisclosed location," Sasuke said with a smile.

That answer was met with frowns and glares. It was not what they wanted to hear.

"Why are you both wearing rings?"

"To show our equality in the decision," Sasuke answered smoothly.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's handling of the questions. No matter what they threw at him he answered it without so much as a batting of his eyelashes. It truly was impressive how skilled Sasuke was at this. Then again, as the public face of his family's business it was no wonder.

"There are rumors that your family opposes your engagement, is this true Sasuke?"

"Of course not," Sasuke smiled. Naruto glanced at him warily. He wasn't sure what he was getting at by answering in such a way. "My family has always been forward thinking. Our company has always supported gay rights, and they support me in my decision to be bound to the love of my life, Naruto." He turned and kissed Naruto's cheek. Before pulling away he whispered into his ear, "Now they can't say anything against us."

Naruto had to force himself not to laugh. Of course that was Sasuke's angle. Leave it to him to decide to take this course against his parents. Now if they tried to say anything against them it would be in direct contrast with what was said here, and their image would be ruined.

"Naruto, you're known for being a free spirit, and a go where the wind takes you kind of person. How will getting married affect you?"

Naruto turned his brilliant smile to the journalist in question and said, "It won't. Sasuke has already expressed an interest in traveling with me during the off season, and my contract with _Oasis_ will remain."

"Then Sasuke, does that mean you will cease to be the face of the Uchiha Corp?"

"Of course not," Sasuke answered. "I'm just going to have to work around my travel plans a bit."

"What's the difference between your relationship and the ones you've had in the past?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed on an orange haired reporter.

"More accurately, what makes you think you'll find happiness with your current partner?" the reporter restated the question.

"We don't," Naruto answered before Sasuke could. Sasuke turned and looked at the blonde, but at the sight of the pleasant smile on his face the words he was going to say died on his tongue. "But, how can anyone facing the prospect of marriage say with absolute certainty they'll be happy? All you can do is take the first leap towards forever and hope that the end never comes. Personally," Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke, "I would like to believe that we are going to be more than happy."

"Me too," Sasuke responded before he even knew what he was saying.

There was a moment of silence during which time the gathered press were unsure of how to continue. Naruto's words had struck a chord with all of them, and they couldn't think of a rebuttal. Finally someone did, "Are you concerned about how your fan base will take this news, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought about that for a moment before saying, "I would hope my fans would want me to be happy. I know they'll understand that Naruto is the one that makes me who I am, and without him I would be nothing but an empty shell."

"Strong words, but my sources say you two have had your share of issues in the past, and that you fight frequently, is this true?"

"Every couple fights," Sasuke answered. "I don't think there is a single one that hasn't had one dispute. And anyone that says otherwise is a liar."

"Besides, the fact we can argue and still get along at the end of the day shows how well we know and trust each other," Naruto added.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

The press conference continued until finally the time ran down. Excusing themselves Naruto and Sasuke left the room and walked back to the room they had left. Sighing they collapsed on the chairs. It was finally over. Now all they had to do was get those papers sent in. Of course they still had to organize the whole "wedding ceremony" they had mentioned. If one wasn't held the press would go crazy! And after just getting them to back off, the last thing they needed was for them to start hounding them again.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go home," Sasuke answered.

"Which home?" Naruto countered with a frown.

Sasuke smiled, stood up, and walked over to Naruto. Leaning down he kissed him deeply. "Our home," he answered with a purr as he broke the kiss.

Naruto returned the smile and said, "Sounds like a plan."

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

"I can't believe he did that," Mikoto hissed as she watched the news. She had just finished watching the press conference of Naruto and Sasuke, and hearing Sasuke's obvious challenge. "We weren't going to interfere further anyway."

As Mikoto watched the weather update she thought back to last night and the discussion they had had with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Well, discussion was the wrong word, it was more like a one sided lecture on Tsunade's part.

"_I'm absolutely appalled at you two!" Tsunade chastised. "You call yourselves parents? Denying your child his happiness just because he's chosen a male as his partner? That doesn't give you any right to stand in his way. Setting up stipulations and parameters for them being together is disgusting!"_

"_How dare you," Mikoto gasped. "We're only looking out for Sasuke's well being."_

"_By denying him what he wants?" Tsunade countered. "He loves Naruto, and Naruto loves him. How could you even think to keep them apart? You say you're looking out for his wellbeing but all I see is the selfishness of the upper class. Think about how Minato and Kushina would feel if they saw you putting their boy through all of this? How can you face your best friends with the knowledge that you've tried to separate him from the one he wants to be with. Especially when that one is your own child?"_

"_Sasuke has responsibilities as an Uchiha," Fugaku said._

"_As what?" Tsunade demanded. "He isn't the heir, Itachi is; and you've already got him engaged off to quite the powerful ally. What more do you need? Are you saying you're going to stand in the way of Sasuke's love because you want more security in the economic future? For shame!"_

"_Jiraiya, what do you think about this?" Fugaku asked turning to the silent man."Surely you would want to see grandchildren from Naruto!"_

"_I just want Naruto to be happy," Jiraiya answered with a smile. It was obvious from the look that he was just telling them to shut up and do what Tsunade was saying. He wasn't going to go against her, but he also supported Naruto fully in this._

"_Of course you do," Tsunade smiled back at him. Turning her gaze back to the other two she glare, "And that is all you should want for Sasuke, for him to be happy."_

Mikoto sighed as she realized Tsunade was right. Now, now she just felt incredibly guilty for the way she had treated Naruto since arriving. She had always loved the boy, but when she found out about the situation she couldn't help but react that way. She was ashamed of her actions, and she owed both Sasuke and Naruto a serious apology.

"Dear, what are you doing in here?" Fugaku asked.

"Just watching the news," Mikoto answered.

"I see," Fugaku sighed. "Well turn it off, it's time for the meeting with Temari and Shikamaru."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. Last night, after the talk with Tsunade and Jiraiya, Temari had called and arranged a meeting with them. She hadn't given them any details about why she wanted to meet, just that she did. Of course they had agreed. _Oasis_ was a huge firm in the fashion industry, denying a meeting with her could present negative consequences.

"Alright," Mikoto said as she stood and walked over to her husband.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

"Aw, it is so good to be home!" Naruto sighed as he flopped down on the couch and stretched. "I missed this place!"

"Obviously," Sasuke snickered as he watched Naruto act like a lazy cat settling in for an afternoon nap. "Are you just going to lie there, or are you going to help me with dinner?"

"Lie here," Naruto answered with a content sigh. He didn't want to move so much as an inch. Kiba and Shino had been able to go straight to Kiba's place upon returning. Neji and Gaara had already started moving into their new place together. Only Sasuke and he had been denied the comfort of their own place upon returning, and it was unfair in his eyes. Now that he was home he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. From his place on the couch he partook in one of his favorite pastimes, watching Sasuke cook.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**What does Temari want to discuss with Sasuke's parents? Find out next chapter!**

**Voice: Are you going to be updating this one through the holidays?**

**Me: Um, yes but it might be sporadic instead of regular. **

**Voice: I see. Oh well, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los Angeles**_

**Sorry for the unexplained absence! I really didn't mean to ignore this story for so long. Please forgive me! I promise to start updating regularly again!**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Wedding Plans_

Naruto groaned as light flooded in through the half open curtains. Rolling over he pulled the blankets over his head, and buried his face in the pillows. Today they were supposed to all meet up and discuss the wedding details. The date was already set, and they had decided to combine all three ceremonies, but there were still a great deal of things to work out.

Flowers, food, location, guest list, music, clothes, photographer, video, and about a million other things he didn't want to think about. The one thing he really didn't want to think about was the fact he was going to have to let someone take pictures of him. He was a photographer, he did not have his picture taken! He took the pictures! Such a simple and defining thing, and yet they were easily forcing him out of that role.

"Naruto, wake up," Sasuke said as he entered the room, and opened the curtains completely.

A whine left the blonde as he buried himself further into the covers and pillows. "Don't want to," he grumbled.

"Too bad," Sasuke said as he grabbed the blankets, and pulled them off of his reluctant blonde. "Get up, now!"

"Why should I?" Naruto growled as he sat up and glared at the raven.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto. Though the blond was definitely glaring at him, he couldn't help but think it was cute. "Jiraiya and Tsunade invited us to breakfast," he explained.

"Huh?! Naruto shouted and jumped from bed. "When did they do that?"

"Earlier," Sasuke answered as Naruto ran to the bathroom. "They called and asked if we wanted to meet up for breakfast."

"Th'n 'hy dun't you 'ell m'!" Naruto shouted as he brushed his teeth.

"Don't talk while you brush your teeth!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and ducked back into the bathroom. "Do I have time to shower?"

"Yes," Sasuke called as he set to picking up the clothes thrown about the room. They had been in a rush last night so they're clothes just ended up all over the place. After picking up the clothes, he carried them to the hamper, and dumped them in. Normally, he would take this time to prepare breakfast, but that obviously wasn't needed. Sighing, he headed toward the living room, turned on the news, and sat down.

Picking his laptop up off of the coffee table, Sasuke set to answering his emails as he listened to the latest news. As expected, the entertainment world was still buzzing about the triple engagement. He doubted that the hype would die down any time soon either. If they were lucky it might disappear after the wedding, though that was doubtful.

Sports were on next, and Sasuke paid attention to the teams and scores. He wasn't particularly into sports, but Naruto enjoyed them. They hadn't gotten the chance to really sit and relax as of late, so he knew his blonde would like to know how his favorite teams were doing. At least, that was until Sasuke saw the scores for the last LA Lakers game(1).

"Damn, they lost," Naruto whined as he walked out of the room just in time to see the scores. "They haven't been doing too well this year," he muttered under his breath and walked into the kitchen. "What time are we supposed to meet baa-chan and ero-jiji(2)?"

Sasuke tried not to choke on his tea. He never could get use to Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya. "Nine-thirty," he answered. "We've still got time, so get dressed."

"If we've got time why are you being pushy?" Naruto complained as he started back toward the room.

"I want to stop and get them something before we go to the restaurant," Sasuke answered.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"A thank you," Sasuke answered.

"For?" Naruto asked again. He hated when Sasuke was vague, and that was reflected in his tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "For sticking up for us with my parents."

"Oh, right," Naruto nodded. Going to the closet he picked out something to wear, got dressed, and joined Sasuke on the sofa. "Anything interesting happening in the world?"

"A baby panda was born at the LA Zoo," Sasuke answered.

"Cute," Naruto grinned.

"More stuff on the economy," Sasuke continued. "The trail of that guy who murdered his brother's boyfriend, and tortured his brother was finalized yesterday."

"He was found guilty right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and there was enough evidence to convicted him with a hate crime sentence as well," Sasuke explained.

"Good," Naruto nodded.

"Also we made the news, and the weather will be sunny," Sasuke finished.

"Shocking, sun in LA," Naruto said sarcastically.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

They had first stopped at a well known store that sold authentic sake. Picking up a bottle they knew both Jiraiya and Tsunade would like, they set out for the restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy, just a small dinner really, but it was well known for its laid back atmosphere. The pair had often come here during the off season, or when they got a chance to eat out.

"Hey you two, over here!" Tsunade called upon seeing them enter.

"Morning," Naruto smiled at his godparents. They two took a seat in the red and white booth, and grabbed a menu.

"I don't know why you bother looking at that," Sasuke grumbled as he scanned the breakfast items. "You always get the same thing."

"Maybe I want something different this time," Naruto countered.

"Doubtful," Sasuke responded.

"What? Trouble in paradise a'ready?" the joking voice of the waitress asked. She was someone they all knew well, having worked at the dinner longer than they had been visiting it. "What can I get y'all this mornin'?"

"I'll have the eggs benedicts, two slices of toast, hash browns, and a coffee, black," Tsunade said.

Naruto grimaced at the woman's choice. "I'll have the ham and cheese omelet, side of hash browns."

"Green tea?" she asked.

"Yes please," Naruto answered.

"See," Sasuke smirked, "The same thing." Naruto shot him a glare. "I'll have the vegetarian omelet, and a side of fruit, green tea as well for me."

"And for you?" she turned to Jiraiya.

"You know me love, two fried eggs, a slice of ham, and dark toast. Coffee with cream," Jiraiya answered with a grin.

"Of course," she smiled and wrote it down. "That'll be a few minutes."

As the waitress left Sasuke lifted the bag and set it on the table. "What's this?" Tsunade asked as she grabbed the bag. "Are you sucking up?" she glared over to the pair after looking into the parcel.

"What? No," Sasuke denied. "It's a thank you, for supporting us when my parents didn't."

"Oh that," Tsunade shrugged, "No big deal. They just needed a stern reminder of how things work."

"Which Tsunade was more than happy to give them," Jiraiya grinned.

"I almost feel sorry for Fugaku and Mikoto," Naruto shuddered.

"Almost," Sasuke smirked.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

It wasn't until after one that the six friends got together to discuss the wedding plans. They had considered hiring a planner, but decided against it. They didn't want someone else questioning their choices. Plus Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba were already use to planning huge parties and events for Temari. Planning their combined wedding couldn't be that hard compared to dealing with her demands and expectations.

"For the flowers we can use Yamanaka Floral," Gaara said as he pulled out a catalog. "I've dealt with them many times and I know for a fact they can keep their business discreet."

"That's Ino's shop, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Gaara answered.

"Good choice, she's a genius at flower arrangements," Kiba nodded. "All we really need to do is tell her which flowers we want and leave it to her to do the rest."

"That's what I thought as well," Gaara agreed. "Plus it'll only be for the tables and rows. Unless one of you want a bouquet."

"Funny," Kiba and Naruto snapped in unison.

"As for food-"

"Oh I got that covered," Kiba cut Gaara off, "Akimich Catering. They are amazing!"

"That was my choice too," Naruto agreed.

"Then we're all in agreement," Gaara said making a note. "I trust you can get the menu to them, Kiba."

"Of course, once we figure out what it's going to be," Kiba shrugged.

"Hey," Sasuke called as he entered the room. "What are we being fitted for?"

"Tuxedoes," the three answered in unison.

"Why?" Neji growled. "We already have several."

Gaara wanted to roll his eyes at his husband's question. "Because you are, okay? We're getting new ones too."

"But why?" Shino asked.

Kiba sighed. "Look, if we're going to do this, we might as well as do it right. I'm sure Shibi-san will be happy to see the ceremony. I know Mom and Hana are happy about. So, for our families, we're doing the full thing."

"And that includes the new outfits," Naruto beamed.

The "grooms" groaned, but left the room with no more argument. Privately they were happy that all they had to do was sit through the fitting. The fact Temari was the one making the clothes caused them to worry, but they knew of the woman's talents, after all they did model for her. Either way, as long as they didn't have to actually plan the ceremony and receptions they'd stand for the fittings. If they didn't like what Temari made, doubtful as it was, they could always use their own tuxedoes.

The "brides" rolled their eyes and returned to planning. In their eyes they had it easy. All they had to do was stand for a fitting, while they had to do everything else. Theme, flowers, menu, guest list, music, everything that needed to be planned was their responsibility. Thankfully the theme had been easy, Japan. They were all of Japanese heritage, so they wanted a piece of their history in the ceremony. Unfortunately that made things such as the flowers and menu a bit limited compared to other themes. They also had to deal with their own fittings, tasting, sampling the music, and anything else that came up.

"As for security Kankuro said he'd handle that," Gaara said.

"Okay," Naruto and Kiba nodded.

"For video and photography," Gaara glanced at Naruto, "Do you have a suggestion?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, the obvious distaste for being the subject of pictures showing in his expression. "Konohamaru, my protégée. He's learned a lot, and will be perfect."

Kiba and Gaara exchanged glances before smiling, and nodding their approval of the choice. Though it was true he wasn't quite up to Naruto's skill, the young photographer was amazing. He had already made quite a name for himself as an up and coming new face. This would help him with his career as well as give him experience with situation that weren't completely controlled.

"Now, let's look at the cloth choices Temari has given us," Gaara said pushing the fabric choices forward.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

"So, do we have a deal?" Temari asked. Her eyes were filled with calculated victory. She knew her proposal was a sure winner, but she wanted to hear them admit it.

Fugaku and Mikoto exchanged glances. They had been in meeting with the fashion designer and her husband for hours. At this point in time there was nothing else to say.

"We do," Fugaku said, and signed the contract before him.

"Now all you have to do is get Sasuke to agree," Mikoto said as she also signed the contract.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Temari smiled as she accepted the piece of paper that now gave her joint control over Sasuke's modeling career. Things were falling into place nicely. Soon, just a little bit more and she would have the big three under her umbrella. "Good to do business with you," she said and stood.

Fugaku and Mikoto returned the sentiment as Temari and Shikamaru left. "Did we do the right thing?" Mikoto asked.

"Honestly, I'm not completely sure, but I'm sure it's best for Sasuke either way," Fugaku answered his wife.

"Anything else you want done while we're at it?" Shikamaru asked as they got into the elevator.

"Well I'll think about that after the wedding," Temari grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "For now, just having them will be enough."

"You truly are evil," Shikamaru laughed.

"And what does that make you then?" Temari asked. "You married this evil woman."

"Insane," Shikamaru answered. The shared a knowing smirk, before laughing, and stepping out of the elevator. Yes, he just might be insane, but he couldn't imagine loving anyone but his wife.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)I have nothing against this team.  
(2)Ero-sennin didn't sound right in context, so I went this route. Basically the same thing, just translating out to "perverted old man" or something another.  
(3)All of the news Sasuke mentioned is fictional! If there are similar cases happening right now I didn't mean for the similarities.**

**Voice: What is Temari planning?  
Me: Isn't that obvious?  
Voice: Well kind of, but I thought I'd ask just in case.  
Me: But you know I don't give spoilers.  
Voice: … I hate you.  
Me: I know.  
Voice: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los Angeles**_

**Told you I would start updating regularly again! Oh, and this will be wrapping up here soon in the next two to three chapters.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: The Deal_

Sasuke sighed as he sat in a rather comfortable chair waiting to be let into Temari's office. After meeting with everyone about wedding plans yesterday, and sitting through that odd fitting, he had been informed she wanted to see him, alone, in her office the next morning. Not thinking anything of it, he had agreed, and now he was waiting for his time to speak with the woman.

"And don't you dare come back until you learn the meaning of color harmony!" Temari shouted as her door opened and a woman came out, crying. "Geeze, what is up with these fashion students these days? Can't color coordinate to save their lives," she sighed. Turning to Sasuke she smiled at him, and the youngest Uchiha suddenly felt that he should follow after the intern. "Well, hurry it up, get in here."

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said, stood, and entered the office.

Temari's office was placed on the top floor of her building, and had windows on three sides. She claimed it was to allow the sun in so she could work better during the day. Her view of LA was amazing, he'd give her that. Her glass-top desk sat in front of the windows, and didn't seem to be the sight of numerous terrifying discussions. Off in the corner was another desk, this one riddled with papers, pens, pencils, clamps, and half finished clothing designs. If Temari caught you looking in that corner without her permission you were instantly fired, and your reputation within the fashion industry was ruined.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat in a chair in front of the glass desk.

Temari continued to smile as she took her seat, and slid a file over to Sasuke. "You know Naruto likes working for me, correct?"

Confused Sasuke said, "Yes. He enjoys the freedom he has with the position. Why?"

"How would you like to share the same perks?" Temari asked, her hand still on top of the file.

"I don't understand," Sasuke replied.

"Well, maybe this will help you understand," Temari said, and removed her hand from the file. "Go ahead, open it."

With a hint of suspicion to his movements, Sasuke reached for the folder, and opened it. He looked at the document within for a moment, before his eyes widened, and he turned his startled gaze to the smirking woman before him. "This is my contract with my family's corporation," he exclaimed. "What are you doing with it?"

"Why don't you read through that, and once you're done call me," Temari said, and stood. Walking around the desk she went to the work table in the corner.

Sasuke snatched the document up and began reading. His eyes widened with each section he read, and his heart slowed. It wasn't his original contract, but a new one, one that gave his modeling rights over to Oasis, and namely Temari. With a new found urgency he finished the document and looked at the signatures at the bottom, they belonged to his parents and Temari. There was still one line that had not been signed, and it was for him.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded as he stood and glared over to the woman now across the room.

"Your new contract of course," Temari answered. "I figured with you and Naruto now married you would like to work together. Plus with this contract you'll be able to spend the off season together."

Sasuke did agree with that. The contract did allow for him to spend the off season with Naruto, and even promised the same work schedule as his blond, but that wasn't the issue here! "When was this finalized?" Sasuke growled.

"Yesterday of course," Temari sighed and sat back from what she was doing. "I just can't get the sleeves right," she complained.

"Forget your sketch!" Sasuke shouted, his temper rising. "This is my life you guys are deciding without me! None of you had the right to make this decision!"

"It isn't final until you sign," Temari replied with a wave of her hand. "And if you don't sign I'm afraid I'll have to let Naruto go."

"Wha-What?" Sasuke gasped.

"Well, he's been saying he wants to travel more. The only thing keeping him stationary is you right now," Temari explained, her voice light as if this wasn't a huge issue. "So I assume that if you aren't willing to come over to Oasis Naruto won't have a reason to stick around anymore. If that is the case of course I'll let him go willingly, not that I want to. He's an amazing photographer, and having him is wonderful."

"Are you threatening me?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't sure. It sounded like she was just stating facts, but he couldn't help but pick up subtle undertones.

"Of course not," Temari turned in her seat and smiled at him. "The choice is entirely yours. Nothing will change for you if you don't sign it. What do you have to lose?"

'_Naruto,'_ Sasuke's mind instantly shouted. "Tch," Turning Sasuke grabbed a pen, and read through the contract a second time, this time taking more care in reading specific parts. Temari watched him with a gleeful expression as he signed his name.

"Thank you!" she said taking the contract. Sasuke hadn't even noticed her approached. "I'm sure Naruto will be thrilled to learn you're now with us."

"His job is secure right?" Sasuke asked, just to be sure.

Temari blinked, her eyes widening. "Whatever are you talking about? Naruto's job here is secure for as long as he wants it."

'_She played me!'_ Sasuke wailed internally. The master strategist had just played him masterfully, like an instrument! He had no one to blame but himself. He now realized what Temari's words had meant. She was only saying that Naruto had expressed a possible wish to spend more time traveling and taking pictures of nature, not that he wanted to leave Oasis.

"Oh, don't look so down," Temari sighed, and patted his shoulder. "Don't you want to tell Naruto the good news?"

"Yeah," Sasuke's lifeless voice said, as he stood, and slunk from the office.

As the door closed Temari allowed a victorious grin to spread across her lips. She'd done the impossible! She now had the Big 3 all under her umbrella! Thanks to this she knew her next season was a guaranteed success.

"Not then," she went back to her work table and looked at the sketch she had been working. It was of a wedding kimono. She smiled at the delicate design. It was by far one of her greatest works, and she was pleased that those three would be wearing them.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

Gaara looked through the flower choices. He had been the one placed in charge of picking the flower arrangements, and he was having a hard time with it all. Different flowers meant different things, and each color often had their own meanings. More so, they were using the Japanese meanings, so he had to make sure he wasn't accidently picking something that meant "I hate you."

"You look like you're having a hard time," a woman with long platinum blonde hair, and light blue eyes said as she walked over to them. "Don't think so hard about it. You'll only wear yourself out."

"Easy for you to say Ino," Gaara sighed. "You do this for a living."

"Hey," Ino's eyes narrowed, "I'll have you know anyone gets nervous when picking out their wedding flowers. Even I had a hard time with it."

"When is your anniversary again?" Gaara asked as he flipped the page and looked at another list of flower choices.

"Next month," Ino said as she set a cup of coffee down in front of Gaara. "Choji said he's taking me to Ireland."

"Oh, why Ireland?" Gaara asked, curious as to why that destination.

"Cause its beautiful!" Ino sighed.

"I see," Gaara said and turned his attention back to the flowers. "I was thinking these three," he pointed to the sakura, lavender, and azalea. "Think you can do something with them?"

Ino's lips curved up in a cocky grin, "To easy. Give me two days and I'll have some samples for you to look at."

"Then I'll be back in two days," Gaara responded.

After making and confirming the appointment, Gaara left, sent a text to Naruto and Kiba, and climbed into his car. With the flowers half done he now had to deal with the venue.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

"What's wrong Choji?" Kiba asked as he looked at the rounded chef. "Is the menu to hard for you?"

"No," Choji answered instantly. "I'm just considering the different ways to present the dishes."

Kiba blinked several times before groaning. "Uh, could you come up with say four different options, and I'll bring Naruto and Gaara over next time to pick one?"

Choji thought about it a moment before nodding. "Good idea. I should have them ready to go in… three days."

"Perfect!" Kiba said and quickly arranged a time and put it in the wedding planner. They were using an online planner so any changes made by one person were reflected to all of them. This way they didn't double book themselves.

"See you then," Choji waved as Kiba left.

"Yep! And tell Ino hello for me!" Kiba returned.

"Will do," Choji responded.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

Naruto sighed as he plopped down on his couch. He had gone with Gaara to look at the venue, and then had gone through it again with Konohamaru. The entire time they had been discussing the best places to take pictures, and where to set up the video camera. Normally Naruto enjoyed that kind of work, but the constant reminder that he was going to be the subject of the photos had made it really hard for him to get into it.

After that he had to meet with the live band they had scheduled. They weren't anyone high profile, but they were good, and could perform a range of songs without any problems. Naruto had dropped off the list of songs agreed on by the three of them, and discussed it with the band members. There were no problems, but Naruto still booked a sample performance in five days time.

To top his day off, the second he arrived at his house he received a text from Temari informing them they all had to be at Oasis for their fittings. Four days from now they were having a family dinner as well. Naruto cringed at that thought. The idea of Shino, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and his families all getting together was a terrifying thought. Well, at least he knew that some of them already knew each other, so all they had to worry about were the ones meeting for the first time.

"I'm home," Sasuke's voice drew Naruto from his thoughts.

"Welcome home," Naruto said, standing, and going over to him. "What did Temari-nee want?" The look Sasuke gave him made him pause for a moment. The raven haired male looked drained. "What happened?" Naruto asked, as he led Sasuke to the couch.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Sasuke said as he sat, and slumped over so his head was on Naruto's shoulder. "I think I was played."

"Huh? Why? How? For what reason?" Naruto demanded.

"Temari and my parents signed a new contract without my knowing, and Temari tricked me into signing it … I think," Sasuke continued.

"New contract? What new contract?" Naruto asked.

"I'm now under Oasis' control, with a priority on the Uchiha Corp projects," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you saying she now has control over your entire modeling career?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"How did she pull that off?" Naruto demanded. He knew that Temari was a genius business woman, and with Shikamaru at her side barely anything could stand in her way, but this was just ridiculous! She now had all three of the biggest male models in the industry under her thumb!

"I'm still trying to figure it out, but it had something to do with you and wanting to spend more time taking pictures while traveling," Sasuke answered.

"Good lord," Naruto sighed, a smile gracing his features. He should never have told her about that specific wish of his last year during a time when he had been stressed out about everything.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And she's done it! Temari officially has Sasuke, Neji, and Shino all belonging to her and Oasis! **

**Voice: So what's up next?  
Marie: According to this, the dinner with the families is up next.  
Voice: O.O What are you doing here? Where is alien?  
Marie: Tied up.  
Voice: What?! Why?  
Marie: You wanted answers right? Here is your chance to get them.  
Voice: … Okay! Oh yeah, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los Angeles**_

**Two more chapters to go! Sorry it's late, but I've been …preoccupied.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: The Families Gather!_

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He had already braced himself for the possible chaos that the six families getting together would cause, but it seemed he didn't need it. Tsume and Tsunade seemed to be getting along like a house on fire, which Naruto had expected to happen. Sasuke and Neji's families already knew each other, so that wasn't a concern. Shino's dad seemed to be just taking it all in silently. Finally Gaara's siblings were talking with Sasuke and Neji's family.

They were having the dinner at the Uchiha manor. It was the only place they could get on short notice, that was private and could accommodate everyone. Mikoto had been thrilled to have the dinner at her house. Fugaku hadn't shown any resistance, which they took as a good sign. Itachi couldn't care less.

For Naruto Jiraiya and Tsunade were the only ones there. His parents had died when he was young, and his godparents had raised him. For Sasuke the ones in attendance were Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi. Others from the Uchiha family wanted to come, but Sasuke strongly opposed the idea. In attendance from Neji's family was Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi. Hinata was talking with Gaara, while Hiashi was talking with Fugaku. Tsume and Hana were both present for Kiba. Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and his boyfriend Sai were there for Gaara. Finally, there was only Shino's dad Shibi in attendance for him.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called the blonde over to him. With a steadying breath, Naruto stepped into the boisterous room, and walked over to his godfather. "Where do you plan to go this year to take photos?" he asked the second Naruto reached his side.

"Sasuke and I have discussed going to India," Naruto answered.

"India?" Mikoto repeated. "I would never have thought Sasuke would go there."

Naruto smiled, "I want to take photos of the old ruins, and Sasuke agreed."

"Are you going anywhere else?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, we'll also be going to England."

"England?" Jiraiya's face scrunched up. "What can you do in that country that you haven't already?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke happens to like the location, so we're going."

"We're also going to Japan," Sasuke said coming up behind Naruto, and wrapping his arms around him.

"Now that is a great destination," Mikoto beamed. "Just what I'd expect for you to choose."

"And, what exactly are you doing in Japan?" Jiraiya asked, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Both boys turned a deep red and looked away from the other two. "Honeymoon," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto watched as Mikoto turned bright red as well, but smiled anyways. "It's a good decision," she managed to say before excusing herself.

"She's right you know," Jiraiya said drawing the couple's attention. "Especially if you stay at a hot spring while you're there. Ask Tsunade for the contacts of the one we stay at."

"Sure," Naruto nodded. He was thankful that Jiraiya wasn't the type of person to pry too much into these kinds of things. He might be a pervert, but even he knew when to be discreet.

Across the room Gaara was trying to not fidget under the intense gaze of Neji's cousin, Hinata. He hadn't gotten the chance to meet the woman before this dinner, and he was regretting it. From what Neji had told him, he was closest to her out of everyone in his family, so Gaara really wanted her approval above everyone else's. The time Gaara had met Neji's family he had only met Hiashi and a few of the elders of the main family.

"Neji-nii-san tells me that you manage _Oasis'_ formal events, such as shoots and shows," Hinata said, her tone soft. "What's that like?"

Gaara blinked, she wanted to talk business? He hadn't been expecting that. "My sister is a slave driver, but the job does have its rewarding moments," he answered. "Working with Kiba and Naruto is fun. Plus it is because of my job I got to meet Neji."

Hinata's small smile widened. "You really do love Neji-nii-san."

"Huh?" Gaara turned bright red, and nodded. "Of course I do!"

She laughed, causing Gaara to be confused. "I was just worried that you might be being pulled around by Neji-nii-san's feelings."

"That's cruel Hinata-sama," Neji complained as he walked over to them. "I would never force Gaara into anything."

"Like you could," Gaara remarked as Neji leaned down and kissed him.

Neji frowned as he thought about that. "True," he admitted with a sigh a moment later. He couldn't force anything on Gaara, the redhead was far too stubborn and strong for that.

Kiba sat in the corner next to Shibi, hoping to avoid the drama that being near his mother and Tsunade would cause. The silent Aburame just sipped at his drink as the conversations around them filled the air. Some were loud and boisterous, like Tsume and Tsunade, while others were quieter in their discussion, like Hiashi and Fugaku.

"Are you two planning to hide here all night?" Hana asked as she came over to them. She smiled at her little brother. "Come on you, you're supposed to be interacting," she scolded as she pulled Kiba up, and pushed him toward Shino, who was talking with Kankuro and Sai.

"You are a very demanding sister," Shibi stated from his seat.

"You have to be demanding to get him to do anything he doesn't want to," Hana replied and took Kiba's seat.

Shibi agreed with her there. Kiba was a stubborn boy, which only made him wonder what Shino saw in him. His son and he were alike in so many things, but their choice in partners it would seem. _'Oh well, as long as he's happy,'_ Shibi decided.

"Kiba, there you are," Kankuro greeted the smaller brunet as Kiba came to stand beside Shino.

"Hana pulled you away, didn't she?" Shino asked.

"Yes," Kiba grumbled.

"Thought so," Shino sighed, and wrapped his arms around Kiba, pulling him close to him.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

"I was so sure it would be a traditional wedding," Tsume sighed. They were all sitting down now, the food having been served. "When Kiba told me it was going to be a Japanese style ceremony I was certainly surprised."

"What are you doing about the wedding clothes?" Mikoto asked, turning her attention to Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba. She knew better than to ask her son about such a thing. "If I remember right, the bride and groom wear kimonos during the ceremony."

"Yes," Gaara answered. "My sister is in charge of designing them."

"Wait, what?" Neji asked. "I thought we were being fitted for tuxedos."

"That's what I told them to tell you," Temari smiled over to her brother-in-law. "I knew you three wouldn't sit still long enough for a kimono fitting, so I changed the orders."

"But aren't the size requirements different?" Sasuke asked.

Temari smiled, "Of course they are, which is why I had to have you all sit through that fitting. Any other design of clothing and I wouldn't have required it, after all I do have your sizes all on record."

Neji, Sasuke, and Shino exchanged worried glances. They trusted Temari's designs, of course, but her sleight of hand in getting things done was another thing.

"You could have just told them," Tsunade sighed as she took a drink of her wine. "Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"No," Temari denied. "Trust me when I say it wouldn't have been."

"So, what do you guys plan for the menu?" Hiashi asked, cutting off the present volatile line of conversation.

"If you don't have a caterer you could always try Kichida Catering(1)," Hanabi suggested. "They specialize in a wide variety of traditional foods."

"Akimichi Restaurant and Catering will be handling the food," Kiba answered, "And the menu will be traditional Japanese dishes."

"They're a good choice," Hinata smiled. "We've had them cater for several events at the Hyuga manor."

"Who is handling the flowers?" Temari asked.

"Ino," Gaara answered. He received several confused looks with that answer, so he elaborated, "Yamanaka Floral."

"I'm sure she'll do an amazing job," Temari nodded. "The girl certainly has talent at flower arrangements."

"And the music?" Mikoto asked.

"I hope it isn't anything to modern," Fugaku sighed. "And a DJ would be tacky considering how much is going into this wedding."

Naruto felt his eyes twitch, but he just smiled and said, "We've hired a live band. No one to well known, but they are talented."

"I have a question in regards to the venue," Tsume spoke up. Gaara turned to the brunet woman, as he was the one in charge of that particular area. "Will it be easy to keep the press out?"

"Yes," Gaara answered. "Kankuro and I have already been through it several times, and it will be easy to set up security for the ceremony and reception. Plus the establishment has their own security staff on site."

"And photography?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Shibi spoke up for the first time that night since dinner started. "Naruto, who will be taking the photos of the wedding?"

A frown marred Naruto's features. He'd still not gotten over the fact he was to be the subject of photos. "My protégé Konohamaru will be the one taking the pictures and in charge of video."

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto the sofa in his and Sasuke's apartment. The dinner actually hadn't been too bad. Somehow Tsunade and Tsume hadn't started a fight. Fugaku and Hiashi managed to keep their mouths shut and not offend anyone. Temari had been a rather vocal part of the night, but nothing too horrendous. Shibi, well he remained silent most of the night. The ones he did converse with the most were Tsume, Hana, and Tsunade. No major fights broke out, and no remarks about the circumstance of the marriage were brought up.

Itachi did bring up the fact of who would be changing their names. That had been a tense couple of minutes. Kiba and Shino had decided that Kiba would take the Aburame name. Neji already made the decision to take on Gaara's name. Hiashi of course had argued the decision, but Neji made a point about him not needing to hold onto the Hyuga name. Sasuke and Naruto were undecided, and said as much. Tsunade had mentioned she would like it if Naruto would keep his last name, as it is one of the few reminders of his parents he had. Mikoto and Fugaku of course wanted him to take the Uchiha name.

"You look worn out," Sasuke said as he came and sat beside Naruto.

"The dinner was draining," Naruto sighed, and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smirked. "But it still went better than expected."

"True," Naruto agreed.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. He wanted to discuss the topic of their last names with Naruto, but didn't know how to go about it. After a moment's hesitation he just decided to be blunt. "Naruto, we should use your name," he said.

Looking up at the raven haired man, Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "Itachi will be able to carry on the Uchiha name. Plus as Tsunade said, your name is one of the few reminders of your parents you have. So, let's just change my name."

"Uzumaki Sasuke," Naruto tried the name out, a smile curving his lips. "I like that. But are you sure? I don't want you to do thi-"

Naruto's lips were sealed by Sasuke's killing all protest that may have passed them. Pulling away Sasuke smiled at his blonde. "I'm sure," he whispered.

Naruto's smile grew, and a slight shimmering entered his eyes. Reaching up, he pulled Sasuke down to him, and sealed his lips with his own. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, and pushed Naruto down onto the sofa. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, stripping them of their clothing, and soon they were moving against each other, skin against skin.

"Nn, Sasuke," Naruto moaned as Sasuke slipped inside him.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stilled within him. They'd been busy lately, so they hadn't really had a chance to do anything.

Naruto nodded, and pulled Sasuke back down to him. "I'm fine, so move," he instructed.

Sasuke smirked, pulled out to the tip, and thrust back in. As they moved together, they slowly climbed to the brink of ecstasy. Naruto moaned into their adjoined mouths as Sasuke's member rubbed against that one spot deep within him.

"Close," the blonde whimpered.

"Me too," Sasuke groaned.

Just a few more thrusts and the two of them were coming together, their names on the other's lips.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

"Where did this come from?" Itachi asked as he looked at a letter before him. The fact it had been delivered by mail and not email struck him as odd.

"We don't know yet," his secretary answered.

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the sheet of paper that claimed the sender knew the wedding was a sham, and was demanding money in order to remain silent. "You've got until the ceremony to find out," he said.

"Yes Itachi-sama," the secretary responded.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)I just randomly made this up.**

**Final obstacle on the way. I did plan for the dinner to be more eventful, but it just refused to be anything but peaceful. Evil plot bunny not doing what I want.**

**Voice: Who cares! I want to know who sent that letter!  
Me: … I'll give you a hint. He appeared in **_**Vegas**_**.  
Voice: O.O HIM!**  
**Me: Yep!  
Voice: Ooh, this should be fun! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los Angeles**_

**Here is the next chapter. Next chapter will be the last.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 8: Blackmail_

Itachi frowned at the six letters before him. All were identical, same paper, same ink, same handwriting, and all of them demanded the same thing:

_Hello,_

_I know what really happened in Vegas, and I know this wedding is a cover up. If you don't want me to go to the press about this get 1,000,000 US dollars ready. I'll contact you again with the drop off location._

There was no signature. Looking up from the six letters he glanced at the people sitting before him. Tsunade and Jiraiya, Tsume and Hana, Shibi, Temari and Kankuro, Hiashi, and his own father Fugaku. All of them looked furious. Tsume and Hana looked a bit concerned as well. Itachi could understand why. Unlike the others there was no way they could come up with that kind of money.

"So," Itachi broke the tense silence filling the room, "Can any of you think of who might want to extort us all?"

Tsume and Hana quickly shook their heads no. "Kiba might be a brash idiot sometimes, but he's never meant anyone any harm," Tsume sighed.

"Shino isn't one to make enemies," Shibi said.

"He's a model," Temari retorted, "But that isn't the point. As for who it might be, I have an idea."

"Oh?" Tsunade regarded the other blonde woman closely. "Who?"

"Idate," Temari answered. "Gaara's ex-boyfriend."

The others looked at each other, questions reflected in all of their eyes. Gaara didn't strike anyone as being the source of this problem. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji were at the top of most of their lists, but not Shino, and definitely not Gaara.

"Why do you think that?" Hana asked.

Temari frowned, and leaned back in her seat. "Idate saw Gaara and Neji at an art exhibit in Vegas, the day after they got married. Neji apparently said something along the lines of them being on their honeymoon, and," she drifted off.

"And?" Jiraiya prompted her. "Come on Temari, what happened that would make this guy demand that kind of money?"

Temari's frown deepened. "Neji punched him," she answered hesitantly.

"What?!" Hiashi growled. "Don't be ridiculous, Neji would never damage his image in such a way!"

"Even if Gaara was being insulted in front of him?" Kankuro demanded, his tone and posture protective. Hiashi had stood up, and it was obvious that the middle Sabaku was more than willing to take him own should he make a move toward his sister.

Hiashi hesitated. "What do you know?" he asked.

"Nothing more than that," Temari admitted. "But there is another reason I think it's Idate." Reaching into her briefcase, she pulled out a file, and set it on the table. "That's Idate's file, he did some modeling for my agency a year or so ago for an athletic line, that's how he and Gaara met. Compare the handwriting."

Itachi opened the file, pulled out a sheet of paper, and set it beside the blackmail note. A smirk crossed his lips as he noticed the distinctive similarities between the i's and t's. They were identical. "He should have used a printer," he whispered as he handed the paper and file back to Temari. "Thank you, I'll handle it from here."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Hana asked.

"It's best if you don't know that," Itachi answered with a polite smile. "Excuse me."

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

"What do you mean I can't see them?" The loud familiar voice drew Naruto and Gaara's attention as they walked through the lobby of Oasis. Turning around, they spotted Gaara's ex-boyfriend, Idate, being detained by security. The man's clothes were creased, and his hair was in complete disarray. He didn't appear at all like the professional model he was.

"We have orders to not let you through," the guard responded.

"This is ridiculous! I just have to give Temari-san something," Idate complained.

The pair exchanged glances before sighing, and walking over to the party. "Is there a problem?" Gaara asked as they reached them. He pointedly ignored the man he had once been in a relationship with. Naruto on the other hand clearly noticed the bruise marring Idate's face. He also could clearly smell the alcohol on the man. He reeked of booze and cigarette smoke, as if he had just come out of a bar.

"Gaara-san, there is no problem," the security officer answered. "We're just detaining him upon orders."

"Who's orders?" Gaara asked.

"Mine," Kankuro said walking up to them. "Morning you two," he smiled at his brother and Naruto. Turning his attention to Idate, his expression hardened, and he held out his hand. "I'll see the object you want to give Temari."

Idate's eyes narrowed. "I will give it to Temari-san and no one else," he responded darkly, his words were surprisingly clear despite his breath smelling like a brewery.

"Sorry, but we've recently received some disturbing mail, and because of that nothing gets close to my sister unless I look at it first," Kankuro explained.

"What?" Gaara asked, his eyes widening. "What happened, Kankuro?"

"Don't worry," Kankuro smiled at the upset redhead.

"The hell with that," Naruto countered. "What's going on?"

Kankuro sighed. This was not how they planned on informing the couples about the blackmail. "You'll understand soon," was all he said instead as his men handed him an unmarked envelope. Opening it, Kankuro's eyes narrowed at the contents of the letter. "I see, so it was you."

"Who?" Naruto and Gaara asked.

"Take him to the detainment room," Kankuro instructed.

"Sir," the security officers nodded, and led Idate away. The man struggled and cursed the entire time as they all but carried him to the service elevator.

"What is going on?!" Gaara demanded, as he grabbed Kankuro's arm, and forced him to look at him. "What was in that letter? And what the hell were you talking about earlier?"

Kankuro frowned. He was debating about what to do. After a minute he sighed, and said, "Call the others and have them come to Temari's office. We'll explain everything then."

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at the blonde woman sitting behind her desk. They had just been filled in about the blackmail letter, Idate's suspicion, which was now confirmed, and how it all came about. The two turned their eyes to their friends, who at least managed to look a bit guilty about the situation. Neji looked stricken, and Gaara looked conflicted. Naruto wasn't sure if his friend wanted to strangle himself or Idate. Not that Naruto couldn't blame him, one million dollars was a lot of money no matter how you sliced it.

"Was he asking for one million from everyone, or just in total?" Kiba asked, hoping to distract himself from the growing tension in the room.

"We're not sure," Temari answered. "But it doesn't change the fact he planned to extort money from all of us because of one punch." The words were directed at Neji and Gaara, and the two flinched at them. "What kind of professional model hits another one? I don't care if he is small time, you don't strike another person!"

"He called Gaara a-"

"I don't care what he called Gaara!" Temari cut Neji off, her tone harsh. "I care about how this looks if it gets out. Gaara is an adult, he can handle himself, and he isn't a well known face. You, you on the other hand are known internationally! Do you know what this could do to your image if it got out?"

"Yes," Neji answered. "Which is why I apologize for my actions."

"An apology isn't going to cut it," Temari remarked.

"Nee-san," Gaara looked at his sister with a beseeching look, "This is just as much my fault as it is Neji. If I hadn't used Idate as a substitute this would never have happened."

"True," Temari frowned.

"Substitute?" Neji asked.

"I'll explain later," Gaara said. "Anyways, what is going to happen to Idate now?"

"Itachi is handling it," Temari answered.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he shot up from his seat. Without a word, he dashed form the room, and, taking the stairs, he ran down to the basement. He could hear Naruto shouting for him to slow down, but he didn't. He knew that the Uchiha Corporation acted entirely legally, but that didn't mean how some people were silenced was entirely within the parameters of the law. Reaching the lowest level, Sasuke opened the door, and rushed down the hall.

"Uchiha-san, what are you doing here?" a security guard asked.

"My brother, is Uchiha Itachi here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," the man asked. "He just went into the holding room. Wait!"

Sasuke ran passed him, grabbed the handle, and opened the door. "Itachi!" he shouted as he saw his brother standing over a weeping Idate.

"Sasuke," Itachi looked over to his younger brother with a curious expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you," Sasuke answered.

"Why? I haven't done anything yet," Itachi said as he stepped away from Idate, a box of Kleenex in his hand. "He just started crying the second I walked in."

Sasuke gaped at the sobbing man sitting in the chair, his wide fear filled eyes looking up at the older of the two Uchihas. It didn't look like Itachi had done anything to him, then again it was hard to tell considering what a mess the guy was.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he finally caught up to him. "What was the rush?" he wheezed as he tried to pull air into his lungs. Looking passed Sasuke, he noticed Itachi and Idate, and the state Idate was in. "Oh, I see."

"I didn't do anything," Itachi defended himself. "Check the video if you want."

"No, I believe you," Sasuke said.

"But then, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked over to Idate, who coward away from him, and then he glanced back to Naruto and Sasuke. "I came to give him the facts about the people he was trying to extort," he answered. "But it doesn't look like that will be necessary."

"No, doesn't look like it," Naruto agreed.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

Naruto was listening to a sample of the music the band had provided and going through some test shots taken by Konohamaru. The music was good, of course he already knew it would be. The feel of it would definitely work with the idea they were going for. As for the photos, Naruto frowned at the sight of him standing before a pillar. He really was never going to be comfortable with being the subject of film. Konohamaru's work was beautiful, as expected of his protégé, but even a master couldn't make a reluctant model look good.

A tapping at his shoulder drew him from his thoughts, and he looked over to see Sasuke holding up two wine glasses and a wine bottle. With a smile, Naruto turned off his MP3 player, and set the pictures aside. "What's the occasion?" he asked as he took off his headphones, and sat up.

"Well, we apparently dodged a serious bullet today," Sasuke said as he sat down, and opened the bottle.

Naruto frowned. "Seriously?" The two looked at each other, and laughed.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't that serious," Sasuke admitted. "Of course it was pretty dumb of him to deliver the final letter personally."

"Well, he was drunk," Naruto shrugged as he accepted the glass from his husband. "I was shocked the guy could even stand, let alone talk straight."

"He wasn't talking all that straight in front of Itachi," Sasuke remarked as he took a sip of the win.

"True," Naruto laughed. The sight of Idate shivering and whimpering in front of the Uchiha heir had been a highlight to his otherwise boring day. Naruto frowned, "Is it wrong to take pleasure in Idate's misery?"

"He did try to blackmail our families for one million," Sasuke answered.

"Good point, let him suffer," Naruto responded.

The two shared a smile, clicked their glass together, and turned on the television. Of course news about the upcoming wedding was the hottest topic still being discussed. That wasn't going to change right now, but maybe soon. Besides, it didn't matter. After the wedding they were going to be spending two months in a place where things such as the media didn't matter.

"I love you," Naruto sighed, his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Love you too," Sasuke replied as he kissed Naruto's hair.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: That wasn't a conflict. That was nothing more than a nuisance, a small one at that.  
Me: Yep.  
Voice: You did that intentionally.  
Me: I just realized I had to wrap up that little thread was all.  
Voice: Oh, fine. Please review.**

**Final Chapter: **_**Husband and Husband!**_


	9. Final Chapter

_**Los Angeles**_

**Well, here it is, the final chapter to both this story and the series. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and faving this story. And for those of you who have been with me through**_** Vegas**_** and**___**New York**_**, you are all awesome! For those who didn't read **_**Vega**_**s and **_**New York**_** first, you can find those on my profile if you are interested. Thanks again!**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Final Chapter: Husband and Husband_

Naruto sighed as his godfather helped him with his first of the three outfits he would be wearing today. Temari had kept the design simple for the first of the kimonos, as was traditional. Instead of just white though, she had embroidered each of the individual kimonos with silver designs. Each of the brides' kimonos had a different pattern, but still kept to the traditional feel of the wedding.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto smiled as Hana helped Kiba with his obi, and Temari expertly finished off Gaara's kimono. The guys had been a little upset that she had chosen such effeminate designs for them, but Temari had countered with the fact that one of them had to play the part of the bride.

Finished, the three friends turned to face each other, smiles on all of their faces. Neither could remember feeling nervous during the Elvis conducted ceremony in Vegas, but now they had butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. It was a good type nervous though, and not one of them felt the need to hold off on what was to come.

"Ready?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

The three attending them left the room, and went to take their seats. Only members of the immediate families were in attendance for the ceremony itself. Neji and Gaara's families sat facing each other. Shino and Kiba's families sat facing each other. And Naruto and Sasuke's families sat facing each other. It wasn't a large ceremony, as neither of the men had large immediate families, but the single fact that there were six families in attendance did make up for the numbers.

An accompaniment of flutes began to play and the three couples walked in. Usually an older couple would preside over the procedure and sit them, but they had opted to not use that specific tradition, instead deciding to seat themselves. The priest in charge of the ceremony began to say the traditional prayers and blessing. When it came time for the commitment words to be spoken Neji went first followed by Gaara. Next was Shino and Kiba. Finally Sasuke and Naruto. The grooms were wearing the traditional kimono for grooms during a Shinto ceremony. The outfit consisted of black stripped hakama, a black kimono, and a white obi.

"This man, I marry, no matter what the health situation is I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, and help this person. Until death, protecting fidelity, I swear," they both repeated as the priest said the lines first for Sasuke, then for Naruto.

Next were the vows. The priest looked at each of the couples, smiled, and said, "Groom, this man you marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times and during sickness, this person you will love, this person you will respect, this person you will comfort, this person you will help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

"Yes, I promise," each person said individually.

The priest smiled, and stepped aside. Priestesses stepped forward, set three sets of three Sake cups in front of the three couples. The cups ranged from small, medium, and large. As Sake was being poured into the couples' cups the families were also receiving their own cups of the drink. Neji, Shino, and Sasuke were the first ones to drink. Taking the small cup first, they each took three sips. Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto followed suit taking three sips from the same cup. This process was repeated with both the medium and large cups. After placing the large cups down, the families drank their Sake. This represented the sealing of the vows, and the binding of the families.

To end the ceremony, both couples presented a small offering to the shrine before them. Each of the members of the families smiled, but held back their applause. The three couples stood, and walked back down the aisles between their families.

Out of the temporary shrine they had set up at the venue, Naruto sighed. He felt like he was dying. His legs were sore from sitting formally for so long, and the fabric of the formal kimono was weighing down on his shoulders. He couldn't even imagine how women wore them for long hours. Thankful, he knew the next outfit he had to change into wasn't as heavy. Unfortunately, it was just as complicated.

When Jiraiya, Hana, and Temari came out, they followed them back to the dressing room and got out of the wedding kimonos. For Naruto the next outfit was a blue and orange kimono designed to compliment his eyes and hair. For Gaara the kimono he was changing into was a soft red and lavender. Surprisingly the colors went well together. For Kiba his was a light blue and a bright green. They worked wonderfully to compliment him. Each kimono had a unique design on the fabric. For Gaara it was sakura petals falling. For Kiba a crane was flying into a stand of reeds. For Naruto, it was a scene of summer.

"I have great taste," Temari complimented herself as she stepped away from Gaara and admired the three of them.

"Yes you do," Gaara confirmed. "But, aren't these for women?"

Temari regarded her brother with a hurt expression. "Kimonos are for both men and women," she retorted. "And I did tone down the colors and designs. And they're obviously men's kimonos, just look at the sleeves."

The three boys did as told, and sighed. They could tell what she did. She used a male cut, but obviously a female design for the embroidery. Not that they were going to complain, the clothes were amazing. Now changed into their second outfits, the guys headed out to meet up with their husbands for the reception.

Walking out of the room their mouths dropped at the sight before them. Each of the grooms were in tuxedoes. Neji's tuxedo had a red vest, tie, and handkerchief square in the pocket. Shino's were a matching green to Kiba's kimono. Sasuke's were blue, with the Uchiha family's crest on the handkerchief square.

Without saying a word about how they were in new tuxedoes, something they had said they didn't need, they took their husbands' arms, and led them toward the reception. Unlike the ceremony, the reception was heavily influenced by western culture. This was because the guys wanted their friends to be comfortable with the proceedings. So when they walked in they were met with the live band starting up, and the cheers of their friends and families. The reception was being held under a white canopy in the center of a traditional Japanese stone garden. Originally it was just a large green field with shrubbery, but with a bit of landscaping and permission from the venue, it had been transformed.

The one thing they did use from the traditional Japanese setting, were how guests were seated. Family was seated closest to the couples, next were friends, and finally business associates that were invited. For the six men business associates and friends were the same thing in most cases though. After everyone had settled down, the speeches started up. Naruto blushed when Jiraiya and Tsunade talked about their reactions when Sasuke and he had first gotten together. When Fugaku and Mikoto talked it was tense, but positive, and it brought a smile to both Naruto and Sasuke. It seemed the two had finally accepted their status. Itachi didn't have much to say, other than to warn Naruto to keep a close eye on himself and those around him, because Uchiha men became even more paranoid once they had something in their grasp.

After the speeches the usual reception started up. Food was served, music was played, and dancing commenced. Konohamaru was going around snapping photos of everyone, and also congratulating Naruto on the wedding. Despite how much the blonde had worried about being the subject of photos, he was so happy and distracted by everything that he didn't even take notice of it. When he was pulled aside to take couple shots, he smiled brightly, and kissed Sasuke lovingly.

"Naruto, so where are you going after this?" Ino asked. After delivering and setting up the beautiful flower displays, she had stayed as a guest. She knew all of them from different settings after all.

"Sasuke and I are going to be spending a while in India, then England, and finally Japan," Naruto answered for probably the twelfth time.

"Wow," Ino sighed, "I wish I was traveling the world for my anniversary!"

Naruto laughed, and kissed the other blonde on the cheek. "I'm sure Choji will be more than happy to take you somewhere if you drop the hint enough times."

"Hey, hey," Choji said walking over to them and wrapping his arms around the woman's trim waist. "What kind of moves are you putting on my wife? You just got married," he joked.

"Aw, but here I thought Ino and I could run away together!" Naruto pouted.

"I see I'm going to have to tie you up," Sasuke grumbled as he came up behind the blonde man, and wrapped his own arms around him.

"I was joking Sasuke," Naruto laughed.

"I wasn't," Sasuke countered as he kissed Naruto's throat. Ino and Choji blushed and excused themselves.

_xXx Los Angeles xXx_

The time to open the Sake barrels had come, and the three couples stood before each of the barrels. Grasping the hammer together, they swung up, then down, and cracked through the lid. Cheers were followed by the distribution of the Sake, and the cutting of the cake than proceeded. During this period each couple also began to unwrap the gifts. Seeing as they were already pretty settled into their lives, most of the gifts were cards with money. Some were artwork, clothes, household items, and other miscellaneous things, but for the most part it was mainly money.

Hours of music, dancing, laughing, and pictures rolled on and before either of the guys knew it, it was time to change again and leave. Naruto changed out of his blue and orange kimono and slipped into a pair of black slacks and a sunset orange button up silk shirt. Gaara was wearing black slacks and a red button up shirt. Kiba was also wearing black slacks with a dark blue button up shirt. Sasuke, Neji, and Shino had changed out of their tuxedoes and into slacks and silk shirts of their own. Sasuke's was black, Neji's white, and Shino's a chocolate brown.

Meeting up at the front of the venue it was the only time the press got to see them before they each got into individual cars, and drove off. Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to LAX to catch their flight to Mumbai. They would spend the first week there, and then go off to more inhabited locations of the country.

Resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto sighed. The day had been long, but it had been fun. He was glad it had gone off without any problems. And now they were officially married, no doubt about that.

"I love you," Naruto declared with a happy smile.

"I love you too," Sasuke said. Placing two fingers beneath Naruto's chin, he lilted his face up, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Forever."

_The End_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Yes, I realize it is shorter than the other chapters, but hey weddings are boring to write about (in my opinion). Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. My next story to be posted will be **_**Game, Set, Match!**_** Please look forward to it, and I hope to see you there!**

**Voice: Okay, now you know how it all ends. Please review!**


End file.
